


calluses

by thraxios (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thraxios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji squeezes Yosuke's hand, and Yosuke squeezes back without thinking. Crap. He looks sidelong at Souji-- the smug asshole is smirking. Like this is all according to some diabolical plan of his. Inaba's Great Hand-Holding Heist!</p><p>That's stupid. Yosuke feels stupid for thinking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calluses

The sidewalk seems to go on forever. It doesn't, really, but to Yosuke it might as well be an endless, concrete conveyor belt, except that it's broken, or maybe he's facing the wrong way so that he really isn't going anywhere? Analogies are not his strong point. The sidewalk is really freaking long, the air is really freaking hot, and if Souji wasn't so concerned about things like physical health and safety and the handbrakes on Yosuke's bike being maybe not so good, then they could both be--

Something hits the back of his hand, and Yosuke jerks it out of the way on reflex. Oh, yeah, the sidewalk is also really freaking narrow. It's the kind of sidewalk where you're meant to walk in single-file, but Souji is intent on walking side-by-side. He slows down when Yosuke does, and Yosuke doesn't know if Souji has a set destination in mind or if he just wants to walk the mean streets of Inaba, so he doesn't take the lead.

"So," Yosuke finally says after what must be hours of walking and silence (really, it's only been half an hour, an hour, tops), "what are we even doing out here?"

Souji doesn't answer at first. His hand bumps Yosuke's again, and as Yosuke moves his away he decides that this isn't even a sidewalk just a really small shoulder that's been covered in concrete for some reason. What kind of person makes an actual sidewasidewalk that two people can't comfortably walk together on?

"I went to the book store the other day," Souji says finally, "and this guy outside it told me about a stray cat around here. I want to feed it."

"With what?"

"Fish, of course." Souji pats his pocket. It makes his hand bump against Yosuke's hip as well. "What else do you feed a cat?"

"But, how is-- why's it-- nevermind." Yosuke gives up before he even really begins. He just shakes his head, and that makes Souji smile and laugh. Their hands brush again, and Yosuke movies his hand away again-- or, he tries to, but, wow, Souji's grip is pretty strong.

He laughs, a little nervously. "Hey, partner, uh--"

Souji slides his hand down from Yosuke's wrist, over his palm-- it tickles a bit -- and forces his fingers in between Yosuke's. They are well and truly holding hands now. This is what Yosuke's been trying to avoid, and in the span of a few seconds Souji ruins everything. Both their palms are sweaty, but probably for different reasons. Souji doesn't get flustered, especially not over soething as.... as simple as holding hands--

"I can see steam coming out of your ears," he says. He swings Yosuke's hand up high, like he's showing off their interlaced fingers. It's how he holds hands with Nanako, makes her stand on her toes when he raises their hands. It's playful and sweet. Yosuke keeps his fingers as loose as possible. "What's up?"

"Well, the--"

Souji's usually a pretty calm guy, but he gets this dangerous aura in battle, and that aura surrounds him briefly when he gives Yosuke an otherwise unreadable stare. "If you say 'the sky,' I will hit you."

Yosuke makes a few incoherent noises while he hurriedly thinks of something else wity enough for Souji's taste, then just says, "We're holding hands."

Souji spares their hands a brief glance. "I wouldn't say that. It's more along the lines of me holding your hand while yours just kind of hangs out."

"Hanging out is good!" Yosuke feels pretty proud of himself when he doesn't stammer and his voice doesn't crack. "I like hanging out."

"Me too." Souji squeezes Yosuke's hand, and Yosuke squeezes back without thinking. Crap. He looks sidelong at Souji-- the smug asshole is smirking. Like this is all according to some diabolical plan of his. Inaba's Great Hand-Holding Heist!

That's stupid. Yosuke feels stupid for thinking it. Souji hasn't relented his grip at all; in fact he's started rubbing his thumb over the meat of Yosuke's palm. That tickles a little, too. Souji has calluses on his thumb. So does Yosuke. He wonders if the girls do... definitely not Yukiko, and what would Chie get calluses from? Holding chopsticks?

Souji makes a content little noise and Yosuke finds he's tightened his grip a bit while he was spacing out. He tries to relax his fingers, but that doesn't really do anything-- he's already relaxed. Comfortable. Souji makes him comfortable.

That thought is kind of weird, but today seems to be devolving into a weird thoughts kind of day. Kanji probably has calluses, but Yosuke doesn't want to think about Kanji's hand. Nanako would have some from intense tea parties and housework. Kou would have some, maybe, but Daisuke's would be on his feet. Is feet holding possible? Wait, that's called footsies, and probably pretty difficult to do while walking...

"Hanamura!"

"Geeze, what!" Yosuke flinches away as far as he can without letting go. For such a quiet guy, Souji can yell.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a whole minute." Souji sounds concerned. He should worry about the state of Yosuke's eardrums instead. "You okay?"

"Yeah-- yeah, just thinking."

"Ah." Souji smiles again-- of course he finds the idea of Yosuke Hanamura thinking funny. Yosuke slugs him in the arm with his free hand, and Souji just laughs. They keep walking.

Yosuke's hand is really sweaty now, past the point of uncomfortable and veering into disgust. He shakes his hand free and wipes his palms on his pants legs. Souji does the same and doesn't grab his hand again. He keeps his own by his side.

Yosuke sighs and takes the initiative. Dry hand-holding is a lot better than sweaty hand-holding, and then Yosuke thinks about sweaty footsie. Great. 

The sidewalk turns a corner and Yosuke's been walking in a straight line for so long he doesn't think he can follow it, but Souji leads him around it by the hand. They've found shade; the glory days are upon them. Yosuke squeezes Souji's hand first and Souji squeezes back quickly.

"Y'know," says Yosuke, "I'm starting to think your whole stray cat story's fake. You just wanted me out here to hold my hand hostage."

"That's right." Souji doesn't even try to defend himself. "I just wanted to stroll around town in the scorching heat with a fish going bad in my pocket. All to hold your hand."

"I knew it." Yosuke grins, then-- "Hey, what's that?" He points down the street, where a fluffy gray tail quickly disappears into a small alleyway between two shops.

Souji doesn't give him a warning, and Yosuke really regrets grabbing his hand again as Souji bolts towards the alley, dragging his partner behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> dont write stupid fic at 3 o'clock in the morning  
> a public service announcement by me


End file.
